Traditionally companies providing a new mobile device application test the mobile device application to ensure that the application functions in a desired manner on various types of mobile devices. For instance, a new mobile application may be tested on various mobile devices operating on different platforms prior to commercialization.
In practice, an organization might obtain a large number of different mobile devices for the purpose of testing a new mobile application. However, as the number of devices continues to increase, it is becoming more and more expensive to obtain a significant percentage of the mobile devices on the market upon which test a mobile application. Further, regular introduction of new device models and maintenance updates to existing mobile devices continues to result in cost escalation for testing new mobile applications on substantially all available devices. With the addition of new mobile device variations, such as wearable devices, the Internet of Things (IoT) smart devices, the range of mobile devices on which a mobile application may need to be tested for operational verification continues to expand.